Helena Ravenclaw
Helena Ravenclaw (late 10th century — early 11th century), known as the Grey Lady after her death, was a witch and Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was Sorted into Ravenclaw house. At some point, she stole her mother's diadem and ran away to Albania. Rowena became fatally ill, and hoping to see her daughter one last time, sent the Bloody Baron, a man who harboured an unrequited love for Helena, to find her. The Baron killed Helena when she refused to return with him, before killing himself out of regret for what he had done. She and the Baron eventually returned as ghosts to Hogwarts Castle, where Helena is the Ghost of Ravenclaw House. Biography Early life Helena was born into the wizarding Ravenclaw family, to Rowena Ravenclaw, no earlier than 982 somewhere in the British Isles. At the age of eleven, Helena became part of one of the first generations of students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland, which, at that time, was still being run by its original Founders. She was Sorted into Ravenclaw House and was educated in the magical arts by her mother during the seven years that followed. Around this time, she met the Baron of Slytherin house. He fell in love with her, though she always rejected his advances. Helena never found true love as she never found a man that lived up to her standards.This information was told by J.K. Rowling to Nina Young, who plays the Grey Lady in the first film. Nina Young later relayed this information to a fan in response to a fan letter (see the letter here) Death , covered in his and Helena Ravenclaw's blood.]] Envious of her mother's cleverness and importance, Helena stole her diadem and left Scotland, believing the item could help her become wise enough to accomplish her goals. Ashamed of her daughter's betrayal, Rowena Ravenclaw never admitted her daughter's treachery, hiding the fact that the diadem was no longer in her possession. Having fallen fatally ill and on her deathbed, Rowena desperately asked the Bloody Baron, who was deeply in love with Helena, to find her daughter and bring her back to her so that she could see her one last time. Helena tried to hide from him, but the Baron managed to track her down to a forest in Albania. When she heard the Baron blundering through the forest toward her, she hid the diadem inside a hollow tree. Helena refused to come with the Baron and rejected his affections and he stabbed her in a fit of rage. After seeing what he had done, remorseful of his action, he stabbed himself to death. Post-mortem Helena, now known as the "Grey Lady", returned from the dead as ghost along with the Baron. They both returned to Hogwarts Castle, where they became the house ghosts of their former Houses, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 7 (The Sorting Hat) The Baron has been remorseful of his actions ever since, and carries heavy chains as a sign of penance. Nobody else seems to know why both of them died nor why the Baron is covered in blood, not even the other Hogwarts ghosts. According to Ravenclaw Prefect Robert Hilliard, while the most of the school sees the Grey Lady as a timid ghost, she maintains a good relationship with members of her own House and is particularly useful if they were lost, or had mislaid something.Pottermore introduction for Ravenclaws (transcription available here) 1940s During the last few years of Tom Riddle's education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he became interested in the subject of Horcruxes. Planning to create some in an effort to become immortal, Riddle favoured objects worthy of the honour.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 23 (Horcruxes) He apparently heard of Ravenclaw's diadem, and questioned the Grey Lady about it. Tom managed to obtain all necessary information to get the diadem. Unaware of Riddle's true intentions, the Grey Lady found him flattering and understanding, but seemed to regret revealing her secret to him after his atrocities in the First and Second Wizarding Wars. 1991—1992 school year with the Grey Lady, talking about Harry Potter.]] On 1 September, 1991, the Grey Lady attended the Start-of-Term Feast. She arrived accompanied by the ghost of the Cavalier,Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) - Chapter 13 (Nick and Other Residents) and stayed by the Ravenclaw table over the Sorting ceremony.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) - GBC version Later in the year, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington told the Grey Lady how Harry Potter was made Seeker for Gryffindor.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) - Chapter 15 (New Seeker) On 26 December, Harry Potter took Ronald Weasley with him to the a storeroom containing the Mirror of Erised. On their way and under Harry's Invisibility Cloak, they passed the Grey Lady.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 12 (The Mirror of Erised) .]] On 4 June, 1992, the Grey Lady seemed to have attended an advanced-students' Transfiguration class, and sat taking notes on one of the desks after the class was dismissed while Professor McGonagall wrote some notes of her own on her desk.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) - Chapter 26 (Up to Something) 1992—1993 school year On the evening of 14 February, the Grey Lady sat at Gryffindor Tower reading a book.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) - Deleted Scenes 1995—1996 school year By 1995, there was a tetraptych depicting Helena Ravenclaw hung in the hallway outside the Hogwarts Library. The Grey Lady could be usually seen strolling along this corridor this school year.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) 1996—1997 school year 's funeral.]] On 1 March, 1997, after Ronald Weasley was in the hospital wing after drinking poisoned mead, Harry Potter, Rubeus Hagrid and Hermione Granger passed by the Grey Lady, who "drifted serenely past" while talking about the Board of Governors and the closure of the school given the recent attacks on Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 19 (Elf Tails) Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, was killed at the hands of Severus Snape in the former's plan on 30 June, 1997.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 27 (The Lightning-Struck Tower) The Hogwarts ghosts were known attendees of his funeral in early July; this likely included Helena Ravenclaw.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 30 (The White Tomb) 1997—1998 school year in 1998]] On 1 August, 1997 the Ministry of Magic was taken over by Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 8 (The Wedding)By 1 September, 1997, Severus Snape was made Headmaster of Hogwarts while his fellow Death Eaters, Alecto Carrow and Amycus Carrow became the Muggle Studies and Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers respectively.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 12 (Magic is Might) The Carrows were put in charge of all discipline and punishments, which were violent. It is likely that the Grey Lady, as did the Heads of House, tried to protect the pupils from Alecto and Amycus.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 29 (The Lost Diadem) during the Battle of Hogwarts.]] On 2 May, 1998, the Battle of Hogwarts ensued after Lord Voldemort learned Harry Potter was in the premises. The ghosts, including the Grey Lady, attended a gathering in the Great Hall, in which Professor McGonagall gave instructions on evacuation of underage students and Kingsley Shacklebolt organised the participants for battle. Harry Potter, needing information on the whereabouts of Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, asked Nick who the ghost of Ravenclaw Tower was. Although he was initially slightly hurt that Harry needed another ghost rather than him, he pointed her out to him. She was initially reluctant to convey any information on the diadem's whereabouts, thinking that Harry sought the diadem in a desperate (and vain) attempt to sharpen his wits and thus increase his chances of defeating Lord Voldemort. However, letting it slip that she was Ravenclaw's daughter and learning that the diadem could be effectively used in Voldemort's destruction, she conveyed to Harry all necessary information for him to be able to figure out where Voldemort had hidden the diadem, therefore destroying nearly all the Horcruxes.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 31 (The Battle of Hogwarts) Later on, the ghosts gathered at the Great Hall, joining the mass mourning over the fallen.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 33 (The Prince's Tale) After the death of Lord Voldemort, the Grey Lady might have joined the party. Physical appearance Helena was a tall witch with waist-length hair. She wore floor-length cloak. Harry Potter "supposed that she was beautiful," but had trouble seeing through her proud and haughty appearance. She carried herself in a serene manner. Personality and traits .]] A highly intellectual young lady, Helena was a scholarly, literary, and cultured woman. Close to one-thousand years after her death, she still maintained her intellectual curiosity, enjoying attending Transfiguration classes and reading. Helena was described as an intelligent lady. She had high standards and never found love due to this. She was also evasive, as she did not appear to like telling others about her past (not even that she was Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter) and somewhat taciturn. She also had a preference to secluded places: she hid in a forest when she ran away from her mother, hung around in deserted classrooms, and chose a deserted Gryffindor Tower as a reading spot. Despite all this, she had a thirst for importance and notability and was, as such, very envious of her mother. Etymology *"Helena" is a Latinate form of Helen, derived from Greek ‘ελενη (helene) which means "torch" or "corposant" (source of light). *Many Grey Lady ghosts are known in various locations throughout England and Wales. Behind the scenes *Nina Young was the actress who portrayed The Grey Lady in the film adaptations of Philosopher's Stone and Chamber of Secrets. In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 she is portrayed by actress Kelly Macdonald. "Kelly Macdonald to play Helena Ravenclaw in Deathly Hallows - Part 2" on Mugglenet *While working on the earliest drafts for the books, J. K. Rowling had originally named her the "Whispering Lady".[http://www.pottermore.com/en/book2/chapter9/moment1/hogwarts-ghosts/2 Pottermore - Book 2 - Chapter 9 - Moment 1 - New from J. K. Rowling - Hogwarts Ghosts] *J. K. Rowling has stated that The Grey Lady appeared very briefly in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. It is believed this passage refers to her: "Harry and Ron passed the ghost of a tall witch gliding in the opposite direction, but saw no one else". No other unexplained mention of a ghost is found in the book, so it can be presumed this is the Grey Lady. Likewise, in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, a reference of a "ghost of a long-haired woman ''who drifted serenely past''" fits almost perfectly with the description of the Grey Lady in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows *The Grey Lady makes a notable appearance in the deleted scenes portion of the Chamber of Secrets DVD (when Harry is finding the secret of Tom Riddle's Diary, he asks her to leave, wanting privacy). It seems rather strange that the Ravenclaw ghost is allowed in Gryffindor Tower. However, being a ghost, she could go everywhere. *There are a number of Grey Lady ghost stories of Great Britain, and it is thought that they might have been an inspiration for this character. *In the PC version game of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire the Grey Lady appears in the Clock Tower. *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 and LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7, Helena has a friendship with Luna Lovegood which is not mentioned in the books. *The Grey Lady is the only house ghost who's nickname isn't an alliteration. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game) *LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter Film Wizardry'' Notes and references Category:11th century deaths Category:Articles related to Horcruxes Category:British individuals Category:Deaths by stabbing Category:Females Category:Ghosts Category:Nobility Category:Murder victims Category:Portraits Category:Order of the Phoenix allies Category:Ravenclaws Category:Wizards Category:Hogwarts students